


White-Gold

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Disturbing Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla disturbs even Angelus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White-Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the open_on_sunday prompt, "Crown"  
> Timeline: pre-series  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

"Copper for a crown?" Drusilla rolled a coin between her fingers.

Angelus smiled indulgently. "And why would I give you a crown for that little penny?"

"'Cos I'm your girl, and I make you feel guilty."

His face clouded. "Go steal your own crowns. You can pick pockets, or rip throats for all I care."

"Can't buy what everyone gives us. My boy will wear white gold upon his head."

"I don't know what you're on about. I'm going out to hunt."

Her trilling laughter followed him to the doorway. "The white queen captures the black king, all fall down…"


End file.
